High School Reunion Invitation
by LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: He didn't graduate, but he's still invited.  Let's meet the girl who accepted him and was his friend as he was, bruises, aloofness and all and find out if they still have that same connection. Callen/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Okay, so I needed a dose of Callen/OC and so pulled out this story as it is basically written and just needs polishing. I had originally planned the sequel to A Christmas Carol but there is too much work to do on that to start posting yet. This story won't affect the updates for Moving On._

_This is just a little play with what Callen might have been like in High School and what would it take to get him to a High School Reunion, and of course, what might come after! ;-)_

_Approximately 75% friendship and 25% romance!  
><em>

_I know it's been a while but thanks go out to NotARedhead for her input into this first chapter._

_Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer - Don't own anything recognised as someone elses. Just borrowing the characters for a little fun.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Mr Callen, I have a letter for you," Hetty said, as she walked into the bullpen, where Callen and Sam were sitting at their desks discussing the previous night's Lakers game.

"Which one of me?" Callen asked, as he spun around in his chair to face her.

"Original flavor, I'm afraid," she answered, raising an eyebrow. "It is addressed to G Callen."

Callen straightened up and stopped the chair from moving. "Should I be worried?" he asked. Letters directed aliases weren't common but they did happen. Those directed to him though were rare, almost non-existent.

Hetty looked at him with a slight smile. "That all depends on whether a high school reunion is terrifying to you or not."

Callen raised his eyebrows and exchanged a glance with Sam. "Um … I didn't graduate, Hetty," he began. High school hadn't really been his thing and he'd tried a lot of them. "In fact, I doubt that any of the high schools I went to would actually invite me back."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Callen, the invitation remains," Hetty continued. "It has travelled from far away," she continued, a mysterious lilt to her voice, "from someone who has tried very hard to find you."

Hetty's response did nothing to assuage the nervousness that had settled over him. Callen really didn't like surprises.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. His senses were suddenly on edge. "Tracking down G should have been almost impossible for anyone outside of official channels."

"Don't worry, gentlemen," Hetty reassured them. "They did not send it directly here." She turned the invitation around in her hands, as if she were a magician holding a magic wand. "But they did send an invitation to every federal and military agency in the US," she continued. "Clearly, someone has done their homework." Hetty sounded intrigued and a bit impressed.

"Who sent it?" Callen asked, his interest piqued and his nerves settling. He didn't like surprises, but he did enjoy a good mystery. Whoever had sent the mysterious invite had been either persistent or determined. A face flashed briefly through his mind – the face of a person who matched that description. A small smile started forming on his face.

Hetty noted the change in demeanor. "Alas, I cannot tell you," she said, finally handing him the envelope. "But perhaps you will recognize the handwriting."

Callen looked over the envelope, at the printed address on the front. There was no return address on the back. He pulled the invitation out of the envelope and skimmed it. It was a formal invitation but had a personal note at the bottom. 'You missed graduation. Here's your chance to make it up to me.'

Callen smiled at the writing he'd known so well once upon a time. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"So who sent it G?" Sam asked impatiently. He was tiring of the current round of 'guess who'.

Callen glanced over. "An old friend," he said.

Sam looked at Callen and noted the soft expression on his face. It wasn't an expression he saw on his friend often. "Good friend?" he asked.

"Best one I ever had," Callen answered. He hadn't let himself think about her in years.

"Guy or girl?" Sam asked. Callen looked up from the writing at Sam.

"Does it matter?" he asked him back.

Sam grinned. "Girl. You would have answered if it was just a guy." Sam cocked his head a bit to the side and regarded his partner. "So …" he said, "G had a girlfriend. Who'd have thought?"

Callen shook his head. "Not exactly," he replied as he let himself remember her.

She had been the only one at that last school to see through him. To accept him for who he really was and not care what anyone else thought. He'd lost count of the number of times she had taken him home, cleaned up some cut or graze, given him an ice pack and told him to help himself to whatever was in the fridge. He hadn't felt he like he deserved her friendship, didn't feel like he was good enough for someone so caring. He told her that once. He almost laughed as he remembered that moment. She'd promised him if he ever said it again, the next ice pack would be because of her. He hadn't made that mistake again. He had come close once though.

He'd only been at the school for four months before he'd quit and joined the military. As hard as it had been for her, she'd let him go. Knowing he never stayed in one place that long, knowing he wouldn't be back. He'd promised her a dance at their graduation before he'd decided to quit. Obviously, she hadn't forgotten that or him.

He'd had a chance to make it more than just a high school friendship when she'd finally ditched her egotistical self-proclaimed basketball hero of a boyfriend. But G hadn't wanted to start something that might ruin the special friendship that had developed between them. A mutual one, where they both needed and helped each other.

"Earth to G," Sam said, watching in amused fascination as a hazy look of memories washed over G's face.

G glanced over, raising an eyebrow and putting on his, 'it's no big deal' expression. (An expression that neither Sam nor Hetty believed.) "We never quite made it that far," he continued. "I quit school and left - joined the military."

Sam continued to grin at him.

"It was either that, or studying for finals," G said, trying to divert Sam's attention. "Boot camp seemed easier."

Sam shook his head and leaned back in his chair, chuckling as he watched G's gaze slip back to the writing at the bottom of the invitation.

"The event is formal, Mr Callen," Hetty said, breaking the mood. "Would you like me to organize something for you to wear?" She smiled innocently. Or, at least, Hetty's version of innocently.

Callen looked at her with a tilt of his head and a frown. "You're assuming that I'm going," he said.

"Whoever she was, whoever she is now, she wants to see you," Hetty said, matter-of-factly. "And she was obviously someone who provided you with good memories, a sparse commodity for you, it would seem. Why would you not want to go?" she asked him.

"Because of everyone else," Callen replied, as if that should have been obvious. There was no one else he wanted to see. Hell … there was no one else he remembered, unless it was connected to her.

"Do you care about anyone else who will be there?" Hetty asked. Callen shook his head and Hetty pressed on. "Then they don't matter. If you want to see her, go. If you don't, then don't."

Hetty turned and left, just as Kensi walked in and took her seat.

"What's up?" she asked.

Sam grinned at her. "G has a high school reunion invitation from a girl," he said, in an almost conspiratorial tone.

Kensi returned her gaze to Callen, intrigued. "Old girlfriend?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

Callen shook his head. "No."

"He wished though," Sam added. Callen glared at him as Kensi chuckled.

"So … she was the one that got away," Kensi said.

"Nope," Sam replied. "He was."

Callen rolled his eyes and shook his head at Sam and Kensi, then spun around in his chair, his back to them both. Sam and Kensi reached into their In boxes and started to work.

Callen, however, carefully folded the invitation and placed it back into the envelope. He smiled as he let himself remember back to that time with her, something he hadn't allowed himself to do for a long time. He was surprised how clear the memories were.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and alerts on this story. Glad so many of you are enjoying it._

_Next up comes Callen's look back to high school and his relationship with this important girl. There are probably going to be three or four chapters of these before we come back to the present. Time line basically goes from when he first met her until when he left school for boot camp. Nice and simple and straight forward._

_All of the flashbacks are from Callen's point of view._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1 _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~o_

**Chapter 2 – Flashback to High School**

_**Callen's pov.**_

He walked through the school corridor, head down, shoes squeaking on the tiled floor. He tried not to notice that conversations seemed to pause as he got close to groups of students, only to resume once he had passed by. It's not like he wasn't used to that. It happened every time he started a new school. It was predictable.

Barely looking at the map he had, he easily found his way to his first class. A really good sense of direction was always a plus when starting fresh – you could at least look like you belonged a little if you didn't have someone holding your hand and leading you to your classes. He headed straight to the back; as he always did.

After the first few curious glances by the students, and the dreaded introduction by the teacher, nobody bothered him for the rest of the class. Actually, nobody bothered him in any of his classes that morning. Just the way he liked it. It seemed like the 'I'm the bad boy, stay away' vibe he'd been trying to send out was working.

He first noticed her at lunch.

Again, as was normal, he was sitting on his own and once he had finished eating, he started observing those around him as discretely as possible, trying to figure out who he should be avoiding.

He heard her laugh; a gentle, sweet laugh that was hard to ignore. He looked in the direction it came from and, as he heard it again, he was able to place the owner.

It was a girl – such a sound couldn't have come from a guy so that had definitely helped narrow down the possibilities. She had long, straight shiny brown hair that was loosely tied back. The guy next to her, wearing the typical sporting jock attire, had his arm resting on her shoulders. He concluded fairly quickly that he must be the boyfriend.

She looked up and over at him, perhaps sensing him, as he watched her. She smiled a welcoming smile in his direction. It was a genuine one. He knew that because it reached her eyes. Even from a distance he could tell that they were a golden amber colour. He couldn't recall seeing anyone with eyes that colour before. Her face, smile and eyes matched her laugh; gentle and sweet.

His eyes darted away quickly. His heart started to race and he was shocked by the reaction he'd felt when she smiled; the urge to smile back. He didn't do that and he certainly wasn't used to having anyone welcome him so genuinely, or openly, as she seemed to have just done.

Well, there was definitely someone he should avoid. Attachments weren't his thing; he was rarely around long enough to make them worthwhile. He preferred not to have to say too many goodbyes when the inevitable time came to move on.

He left the lunch room before the bell and made his way to his English class, again finding a seat up the back in the hope that no one would join him. For some strange reason, this classroom was furnished with desks designed for two, not the usual single occupant one. He dreaded the potential meaning - that the teacher enjoyed putting people together to work on things.

When he heard her already familiar laugh again, he automatically looked up. He watched her say goodbye to her friends, as they took their seats closer to the front. He continued to watch as she made her way toward him. She was watching him as she progressed down the aisle, and he looked away. He tensed as he felt someone sit down next to him. Something in him told him it was her. He resisted the urge to look and confirm that fact. But he couldn't help feel the brush of her arm against his as she leant close to him and said softly, "You know you're in my seat."

He replied without turning his head. "Didn't see your name on it." He tried to keep his tone rough. It was hard when you were speaking softly. He hated attention and certainly wasn't planning on being the centre of it now, by having an argument with this girl over where he was sitting.

She didn't move away, just asked, "Do you _know_ my name?"

He was sure she was enjoying this; there was something in her voice to that effect. It was hard not to look to see if she was smiling.

"No," he admitted, somewhat reluctantly. She continued the conversation, obviously not put off by his tone.

"Then how do you know my name isn't on it?" she asked.

He could definitely hear the smile in her voice.

Finally he looked at her, unable to resist the pull any longer. She smiled at him; that same welcoming one she'd shown earlier, with just a hint of teasing to it. He had the urge to stand up and find another seat, perhaps even flee the room entirely, but the teacher came in before he could make a decision one way or the other. She winked at him before straightening up and giving him some much needed space.

"Okay class, roll call. You know the drill," the teacher said.

Great, they check it after lunch as well. So much for any ideas of ditching afternoon classes.

The teacher reached his name quickly, "G. Callen?"

"Here," he answered reluctantly, glancing sideways at her. She didn't seem fazed by his name, or lack of one.

"Josephine Ellison?" the teacher continued.

"Here. But Sir, you should know by now that it's just Jo," the girl next to him replied.

Josephine? Jo? He wasn't quite sure which one he thought suited her the most. Probably Jo. It seemed more open and friendly than Josephine. Just like she seemed to be.

"Not on the roll, Miss Ellison," the teacher responded good-naturedly. "Now, since you seem to have befriended our new student, make sure he is caught up by the end of next week. It will add to the decent reference you will be looking for toward the end of the year," the teacher told her before carrying on with the rest of the roll call.

Jo glanced over at him, and gave a shrug. "Teacher's orders," she said; that gentle, easy smile of hers back on her face, adding to a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but he found himself returning the smile. Hers came out fully when he did and he couldn't help the warmth that spread through him at it. No, he shouldn't be doing this. He shook his head slightly, frowned and turned his attention back to the books in front of him, attempting to listen to the teacher, or at least look like he was. He managed to ignore her for the rest of the class. Thankfully, at least today, the teacher didn't seem interested in pairing students up for the day's lesson.

At the sound of the bell, he rose quickly and was one of the first few students out into the corridor. He made his way to his locker, exchanged his books and closed his door, to find her standing there waiting for him. He just stared at her for a moment, not completely sure what was going on.

"So," Jo said with a smile he was already starting to find familiar, "you doing anything for lunch tomorrow, or just sitting on your own, glaring at the world?"

He frowned and wondered how she had him pegged so quickly. What had happened to that bad boy vibe that had been so effective on everyone else? What about the walls he kept up to keep everyone out? Why weren't they affecting her?

"My own," he admitted.

"Can't have that now, can we? I'll see you at the library. We'll get started," Jo said before she started to walk away.

"With what?" he asked.

Jo turned back to face him and raised her eyebrows, "Getting you caught up in English," she replied as if the answer should have been obvious.

"I don't need your help," he denied.

"Yes you do," she nodded. "Mr Franks' exams are thorough and cover everything. You need to pass to graduate," Jo added.

"Who said I want to graduate?" he asked.

Jo just looked at him for a moment, her amber eyes seeming to see right through him. It scared him a little that he felt like she was seeing the real him. Someone he didn't want anyone to see, someone he didn't think anyone would want.

She shook her head slightly. "You are stubborn," she commented.

"And you don't seem to take no for an answer."

Jo gave a small chuckle. "You're right, I don't." Her tone turned serious as she continued. "Not when it's important. So I'll see you at the library tomorrow," she told him again, barely holding back a smile.

He frowned and wondered why she was doing this. His question slipped out before he could stop it. "Why is this so important to you?" he asked.

It was her turn to frown now. "You don't think you're important?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Not really." At least in his experience, he wasn't important to many people.

"I'll work on that later," Jo replied softly. "For now though, you might not care about graduating or college applications, but I do. And the more I can get the teachers on side, the better chance I have of getting out of here."

He sensed there was more to it than just getting into a good college. He wasn't going to open his mouth though. Who knew what he might say if he did.

"Library. Lunch tomorrow, G Callen. See you there," Jo finished before heading off again.

This time, he let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N – Thanks so much for the support on this story. I know it's quite different from most younger Callen stories that seem to focus on the rough times he's gone through so it's been great getting the feedback and encouragement on this one._**

**_Enjoy another flashback chapter – Still in Callen's POV._**

_**Disclaimer in Chapter 1 **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o**_

**Chapter 3**

He watched a few guys from his class ambush a younger student – circling him, taunting him. For what reason he didn't know, he didn't really care. But he did know that the younger one needed help and so he stepped in. Just as someone had done for him once.

He'd obviously got the bad boy thing going well, or his reputation had finally caught up with him, because they moved on fairly quickly once he came on the scene. Though at the backward glance one of them gave him as they walked away, he had a feeling that this was far from over. The young kid stuttered out a thank you and ran off.

He was about to move on again when she caught up with him. He was really crap at this avoiding her thing so far.

Lunch at the library these last couple of days had been, well for lack of a better word, fun. Or at least as close to fun as enforced Shakespeare could be for someone who didn't care who or what Hamlet, Romeo or Othello were or what they had to do with taming something or other. Somehow though, he was starting to get curious about them.

He shook off the thoughts as she stopped in front of him, causing him to stop too or run into her.

"Thanks," Jo said.

"For what?" he asked slightly confused.

"Helping Billy."

"Billy?" he queried.

"The kid," Jo replied with a tight smile. "He's my little brother. Those guys have been bothering him for a while."

"Maybe he should avoid them," he said. Just like I should be avoiding you.

"He tries, just not very successfully yet." Jo glanced briefly over to where Billy was waiting by a car and he saw the concern and worry cross her face.

Must be something in the air since he was having a hard time too.

Jo turned back to face him. "Do you need a ride?" she asked.

"You don't know where I live. Might be in the opposite direction."

"Might be. Doesn't make a difference. Offer's still there if you want it."

"I'm good," he replied.

"See you tomorrow then. Same time, same place," Jo added before she turned away.

"See ya," he said quietly.

* * *

><p>Somehow she made him care about the English stuff. Somehow he actually started to understand it, even after only a few lunch breaks in the library. Before he knew it, the first week of school was over and it was Friday. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do on the weekend. Stay out of trouble would be good start. He moved around the corner of the school building and made his way toward the gate. Before he was out of the shadow of the building, three guys moved in front of him, stopping his progress.<p>

Three familiar guys.

They'd been the ones that had been bothering Billy that day. He guessed staying out of trouble would have to wait until tomorrow.

They didn't even say anything, just started laying into him - all three at once. Not exactly a fair fight.

But he was good, knew a few things and landed a few punches on them before a teacher broke it up. He expected to be in trouble and was surprised when the teacher sent him home and took the other three back into the school office.

He was walking away when someone slid into step beside him. He almost groaned when he saw it was her. He hadn't even known she was nearby.

"You okay?" Jo asked, her voice full of quiet concern – genuine concern too from the sound of it.

"I'm fine," he replied. He moved his hand to his side out of her sight, hoping she hadn't noticed the damage.

"Want a ride?" she asked after a glance at his face. She had that determined look on hers and he had a feeling this was one of the times when she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Are you asking or telling?" he replied. She smiled.

"Telling. Let's go," she ordered gently.

He followed, not quite sure if it was reluctantly or willingly, and got into her car, knowing that there was really no way she could have made him follow. Billy was already in the back.

Jo didn't ask where to take him, she just drove. He didn't really need to get home anytime soon, so he didn't say anything about it.

"Any idea why I'm not in trouble?" he asked, watching her reaction carefully. He had a feeling she knew something about earlier.

"I saw it start, so did the teacher. There was no reason for you to be in trouble," she replied.

"Where exactly are we?" he asked when Jo pulled up the car to a stop outside a house.

"Home."

"Not mine," he said.

"Ours," she explained. "But feel free to call it yours too, if you want. Let's go. You need some ice," she finished before she got out of the car. He followed obediently with Billy by his side, who was glancing at him like he was someone cool. He hoped that wouldn't last long.

Jo dropped her bag by the door and pointed through to the kitchen.

"Wait in there. You'll find a couple of ice packs in the freezer. I'll be back in a minute."

She headed upstairs and he made his way into the kitchen, easily finding the ice packs. He held one to his head and one in his hand. When Jo joined him with a first aid kit and he instantly started to protest.

"I'm fine," he said backing away from her.

Jo raised her eyebrows at him. "What? You can handle a bunch of bullies, but a girl with a band aid has you running in terror." She was holding back a smile and he felt that insane urge to smile back return.

"I won't hurt," Jo promised. "I'm very gentle."

"I'm sure you are, but I don't need anything," he continued with his protest though even to his ears it lacked the conviction his earlier protests had.

Jo put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around so he looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"Your lip's bleeding and you have a cut on your hand," She told him firmly. "Let me clean it up. I promise no Disney band aids."

He looked at her in the mirror and found himself agreeing. "No Disney band aids," he repeated then turned back to let her clean him up. She was right, she was very gentle.

"Since you're here," Jo said, "how about we keep going on that English stuff? Might free up your lunch breaks next week."

He felt a surge of disappointment go through him at not seeing her during lunch. Oh, this was not good. He'd known this girl less than a week. How had this happened?

"Sure," he agreed. "Let you get back to your boyfriend." Let me get back to avoiding you.

Jo shrugged. "He doesn't care. Just means he has more time with his team mates," she told him while she continued to focus on cleaning up his hand.

"So he doesn't care that his girl is hanging out with another guy?" he asked and almost groaned for not keeping his mouth shut. He wasn't supposed to be getting attached, which meant he wasn't supposed to be getting to know stuff about her.

"He has no reason to," was her simple answer.

"Guess not." He mentally kicked himself for being disappointed by her answer.

Jo stepped away from him. "There you go. All done and not a Mickey Mouse ear in sight."

"Thanks."

Jo packed up the first aid kit and, as she was leaving the kitchen, she turned back to him.

"Help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge or cupboards if you're hungry. I'll be back in a minute," she said before she disappeared up the stairs.

He wasn't quite sure what to do as he stood there with the ice packs for a moment. He felt very weird and out of sorts. Something in him made him run. Self-preservation perhaps. Maybe terror of the unknown. He threw the ice packs back in the freezer and before he could think any more about it, he went to the door, grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

><p>He managed to stay out of trouble for the rest of weekend. At least he thought he had. That was until he arrived at school on Monday and saw her waiting by his locker. He was about to find out that he had been in trouble all weekend without even knowing it.<p>

"Next time say goodbye," she said angrily. "Lunch. Library. Hope you are ready for your test," she ordered before she walked away. Well, stalked off was a more accurate description.

He was very confused. He'd never seen her anything but happy and easy going. He knew he'd left abruptly Friday, but couldn't quite understand why she was so mad. A little he could have understood.

Lunch time arrived and he went somewhat reluctantly to the library. When he took his seat opposite her she didn't say a word, just handed him a sheet of paper with a load of questions on it and more paper to write his answers on.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked her. He really shouldn't care but he did.

"You didn't say goodbye," Jo replied stiffly. She was still looking at her books and not him.

"So?" he asked.

"Don't do it again. If you do, don't bother coming back."

He could almost hear the tears in her eyes through her voice.

"Jo?" he asked. She finally looked up at him then and he saw he was right. "What's really wrong?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

He frowned. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I just do."

Jo remained silent but he waited patiently to see if she would answer. His patience paid off.

"My father left without saying goodbye. It hurt … It always hurts," she admitted. "Please don't do it again."

It wasn't hard to hear the pain in her voice and he instinctively knew he didn't want to do anything to bring it about again. "I won't," he promised.

Jo smiled then, though the sadness was still in her eyes. At least he knew he was forgiven, though she still made him do the test, which was brutal. She said it was easy compared to what was coming. She also said that he still needed some work, so she'd see him same time tomorrow again.

He couldn't help the happiness that spread throughout him at the thought, even though he tried hard to fight it.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – Apologises for the delay. This FF writer needed to turn party planner over the last week. Now that has been successfully done and dusted, back to the writer hat._

_Thanks so much for your support and encouragement on this story. Hope you enjoy this next little instalment of Callen and Jo's blossoming relationship._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o_

**Chapter 4**

A week later he managed to get into another fight. He'd done quite well avoiding any major confrontations until then. He'd been outside of the school grounds when it had happened and instead of going home afterward, he found himself at her place. Jo took one look at him and pulled him inside. He automatically went to the kitchen as she went upstairs.

"Who was it this time?" she asked when she came back down, first aid kit in hand again.

"Don't know," he lied. He knew exactly who it had been. Her basketball playing boyfriend and his friends, warning him away from her. She was wrong. It appeared the boyfriend did mind after all.

"Hope they look worse than you," Jo commented when she stepped up to him. He was sitting on the counter, rather than a chair. Chairs felt too normal, too comfortable and too welcoming. She made it hard enough with her welcoming smile and that look in her eyes that told him he was safe. Given his life so far, he wasn't entirely sure if that was possible though this felt pretty close.

"Where do you need the ice?" Jo asked.

He held out a hand and let out a small wince when she put it on.

"Hold it," she said. She was looking at his shirt and then stepped back.

"Shirt off," she ordered.

"Why?" he asked, eyes wide.

Jo rolled her eyes as if he was being deliberately vague. He wasn't. He was just terrified.

"Because you have blood on it," she told him, "and it is white. If we don't get the blood out quickly, you'll ruin it. Since you seem to like this one, figured you wouldn't want to do that," she added.

"How do you know I like this one?"

"You wear it often," she stated simply.

He tried not to think too much about the fact that she noticed things like that about him. Reluctantly he pulled it off while desperately hoping her boyfriend didn't visit this afternoon. He'd didn't want to have to run off without saying goodbye again.

She put it in the sink and ran some water on it. She turned back to him and gasped.

"G! What did they do to you?" she asked. She was looking at his chest.

He looked down and saw the bruising. He knew taking the shirt off was a bad idea. Just not bad in this respect.

"How many were there?" she asked.

"A few," he replied vaguely.

Jo shook her head at him in exasperation and went to the freezer to get another ice pack. She stepped back, placed it gently on the worst bruising and held it there.

"Were you going to tell me about this?" she asked quietly as she stepped between his legs to get close enough to use her other hand to clean up the cut above his eye.

It was at that moment that her mother walked in and he didn't get a chance to answer.

"Josephine!" Her mother exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Mum, chill. He got in a fight. I'm just fixing him up, not making out with him," Jo said.

He couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to kiss her. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, letting her continue to fix him up. She looked at him when she was done and smiled.

"Help yourself to some food. I'll just fix up your shirt, shouldn't take long to dry."

He stayed for a while, though was uncomfortable with her mother watching him so closely. He wasn't really sure what he had done. Either she didn't like him or she liked him too much. He tried not to read too much into the looks her mother was giving him. They worked on some English stuff, but when she offered him dinner, he decided to go. There was only so much he could take of being watched. He made sure he said goodbye this time.

* * *

><p>The next week was similar, lunch times in the library, glares from the boyfriend and almost another beating from him, except that Jo happened to be show up at the time. By the end of the week he'd finally caught up with English and he didn't need the extra tutoring anymore. He was disappointed, but relieved at the same time. He didn't like attachments and he'd found himself gaining one with her. So, with the compulsory time done, he started to think that maybe now his avoiding her theory might just work. He couldn't have been more wrong. After a week of success, aside from the classes they had together, she finally cornered him at his locker on Friday afternoon after classes were over and there was no one left in the corridors. He usually left late to avoid her; apparently she had worked that out.<p>

"What's your problem G?" Jo asked him from behind his locker door, he slammed it shut in shock. One day he'd work out how she managed to sneak up on him. No one else seemed to have that talent.

"I don't have a problem," he denied quickly.

"You are avoiding me," she stated.

"No I'm not," he said unable to avoid glancing away at the lie.

"You're lying," she countered. "Why? Thought we were friends."

"I don't have friends," he told her. For once, he wished it was different.

"Why not?"

"Look Jo, I'm not a good friend to have. You deserve better." He wasn't prepared for her reaction. She pushed back against his locker, her hands on his chest and that anger flared in her eyes again. She hadn't hurt him, hadn't been rough, but the shock had made it simple for her to do what she had. He hadn't even tried to stop her.

"The only thing better I _deserve_, is not to have my friend lie to me or avoid me. You are more than good enough, and if you say it or hint at it again, then the next ice pack you'll need will be because of me. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Understood," he agreed. He wondered where her reaction had come from. He knew her well enough to know that the physical threat wasn't real. That she would never do it, but the fact that she had said it, made him realise just how serious she was.

"Good." She let him go and backed away. "Now. Do you want to come over tonight for dinner and a movie?" Jo asked.

"What about Martin?" he asked.

"He's not allowed. Mum's got a date, so not allowed the boyfriend over. Have to babysit Billy," she said rolling her eyes.

"But I am?"

"You're a friend. Friends are allowed," Jo said with a satisfied smile. "Though to be sure, come over just after seven."

She turned and walked away. He stood there and watched her, slightly confused, but oddly happy. Apparently she liked him just a little. At least enough to consider him a friend. Enough that she appeared willing to fight for him. It had been a long time since someone had done that for him. Part of him wanted to run, not wanting to risk the same outcome as before, but the majority of him craved this - a friend who cared. So, that night he found himself outside her place, around six thirty, waiting for her mother to leave.

* * *

><p>They watched a movie with Billy while they ate dinner, then Billy went to bed and it was just the two of them. Jo put another movie on and they sat on the couch watching it, but she fell asleep about half way through it. He switched off the TV and gently shook her shoulder.<p>

"Jo," he said. Her eyes opened slightly. "I should go home."

"Stay," she said sleepily, her head still dropped to the side just resting on his shoulder. "Don't like it when she brings her date's home."

He frowned at her words, not liking what they suggested. "Why?" he asked.

"Creepy," she said, her eyes opening a bit more as she moved to sit up.

"Do they hurt you?" he asked, hoping to whatever God was out there that they didn't.

"No, got a lock on my door, but -" Jo stopped, as if she just realised what she had been saying. "Sorry, you're right. You should go home." She stood up and smiled. "Thanks for coming over," she said, making a move to the door. He put a hand on her arm and she stopped and looked back at him.

"Jo, I'll stay if you want," he told her. Not like they'd miss him at his current place.

She looked at him for a moment, seeming unsure and a touch nervous, before saying, "Please."

He nodded and followed her up stairs. When they got into her room, she turned to him.

"The chair is pretty comfortable, or there's the floor," she said. "Or you can stay on the couch downstairs if you'd prefer."

"Where do you want me to stay?" He figured she wanted him to stay up here with her, otherwise she would have left him downstairs.

"In here," she admitted.

"In here it is," he said. He noticed the relief on her face at his answer. "Got some extra blankets?" he asked.

"Hall cupboard," she said, with a small smile. "Thanks G." He went into the hall and found some blankets and even a pillow. He had just closed the cupboard door when he heard her mother come in loudly downstairs.

"Shhh," her mother whispered as whoever she was with stumbled in too. "You'll wake up my kids."

"So? Your girl's old enough to join us," came a male voice.

"She wouldn't be interested," her mother replied.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask."

Callen felt a cold shiver go over him at the words and moved quickly back into Jo's room, turning around and locking the door quietly. He certainly hadn't liked the sound of that conversation.

"Everything okay?" Jo asked from behind him. He turned around and put a finger to his lips so she wouldn't say anything more.

She glanced at the door and hearing the footsteps outside the door pause, she froze, eyes wide. The footsteps moved on and he heard her let out the breath she'd been holding. She turned and slipped into bed. He didn't want to ask about her reaction.

He moved over to the chair, pulled it closer to the bed to rest his feet on and got comfortable under the blankets and pillow.

"Night Jo," he said quietly.

"Night G," she answered back before she turned off the bedside light.

He had made a decision that night. He'd stay whenever Jo's mother went out on a date, just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – thanks again for the brilliant support on this story. The reviews and feedback have been fantastic._

_So this is the last flashback chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o_

**Chapter 5**

He was about to knock on Jo's front door but stopped when he heard raised voices from inside.

"You little fool! Martin was the best thing that happened to you," her mother was saying.

"No he wasn't," Jo stated.

"You spend too much time with that other boy. I'm surprised Martin didn't dump you sooner," her mother said.

"Well he didn't. I dumped him. And as for G, he's a hell of a lot better than Martin."

"You know if you'd just slept with him, you wouldn't have lost him," her mother replied.

"Really?"

He could hear the scepticism in Jo's tone.

"What proof do you have of that Mother?" Jo spat out angrily. "When was the last time you brought home the same guy twice in a row? Sex doesn't keep them coming back to you."

He heard a sharp slap and a sound of pain come from Jo. His hand quickly went to the door before he'd even consciously though about doing it but it was locked.

"You think you can be good enough for anyone without giving it to them? Of course you can't," her mother continued. "We weren't good enough for your father, as if you are going to be good enough for anyone else."

He finally detected the slurring of her speech and figured that she was drunk. He hoped that was the excuse for what she was saying to Jo. It wouldn't be much comfort, but at least he could still hope that when she wasn't drunk she was nicer.

"Where are you going, Josephine?"

"Out," Jo replied shortly.

He could hear that she was upset and mad in that one little word. He stepped back away from the door, just out of view.

"You have to babysit Billy tonight."

"Be a mother and cancel the date." Jo opened the door and walked out. She froze as she saw him.

"Josephine, come back here now," her mother demanded from inside.

Jo moved quickly to her car. He followed, stopping her before she could get in.

"I'll drive," he ordered gently, holding his hand out for the keys. She relinquished them over easily and moved to the other side of the car.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Anywhere," she replied. She looked out the window and kept her head turned away from him.

He drove them to a park he hoped there wouldn't be too many people at. She got out and walked over to the swings. She sat in one of them and pushed herself gently with her foot. He joined her on the other one and waited.

"So how much did you hear?" she finally asked.

"Apparently you are a fool for breaking up with Martin."

"Most of it then," she said softly.

"Why did you break up with him?" he asked.

Jo turned and looked at him for the first time since she'd walked out the door. He hated the sadness she had on her face.

"Have you looked in a mirror in the last couple of days?" Jo asked him.

"You broke up with him because of me?"

"Among other things," she admitted. "Though what he and he friends did to you, is more than enough reason." She looked away again. "If he did that to you, what's to stop him doing it to me sometime."

So she knew that Martin had been responsible for the latest beating she'd patched him up from.

"What other things?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. It's over," she said.

Her tone was firm and he didn't push any further. Instead he asked, "How's your face?"

Jo's hand moved up to touch her cheek where he could already see a slight bruise forming. She winced a little. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

"Sore, but not as bad as yours," she answered.

"Does she do that often?" he asked. He was relieved when she shook her head no.

"First time," Jo added.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Too long. She's so different when she's drunk. Even the rules change then."

They sat silently for a few minutes until he got up the courage to ask the next question. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to help, to understand, which is why he asked.

"Why did your father leave Jo?"

She looked over at him and he saw the pain in her eyes, and wished he could take it back and keep his mouth shut.

"According to my mother, he left because we weren't good enough for him. Apparently he found someone else, and didn't want anything to do with us," she said, sadly. "I went to school one day, everything was perfect. I came home, he was gone. So was she in a way."

"Is that why you were mad at me when I said I wasn't good enough to be friends with?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "No one should make anyone feel they aren't good enough, especially parents," she said. "And you are definitely good enough G." She gave him a small smile before adding, "I'd leave now if I could figure out a way to take Billy with me."

"Why can't you?"

"Can't afford to. I'd have to quit school and try and get a full time job, no guarantees then either. If I'm lucky, I'll score one of the full scholarships at a college and then maybe with a job, I'll be able to bring him to me once I'm eighteen," she told him.

"If anyone can do it, you can," he said.

"Thanks G."

He decided to try and lighten the mood now.

"So am I really a hell of a lot better than Martin?" he asked. Jo looked over at him and smiled – just a touch bigger than before but it was definitely an improvement, as was the little spark that flared in her eyes.

"Don't know if I should answer that," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Might go to your head." She turned back to watch her foot as it continued to push gently on the ground.

"I'll just have to assume the answer is yes," he concluded.

"Why?" she asked. He saw she was trying not to smile any more than she already was.

"Because if it was no, then it wouldn't go to my head would it?"

Jo suddenly stopped swinging and turned to look at him. "You care G. Whether you want to admit it or not, you show that you care. He didn't. He just showed he was an idiot who felt he owned me. I'm not someone's possession," she said.

"Of course you're not."

She turned away again and was quiet for a few moments.

"So, you going to dance with me at Graduation?" she asked, an obvious change in conversation which he followed, even though he had other questions he wanted to ask.

"Don't dance," he replied. "Anyway, I'm sure there will be lots of guys wanting to dance with you."

"Just one dance," she said.

"You asking or telling?" he joked.

Jo jumped off the swing and started walking away as she spoke. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do," she told him firmly. He could hear the pain in her voice and hurried after her. He caught her arm, stopped her and turned her back to him.

"Jo? What aren't you telling me?" he asked. He'd already worked out that if she was mad at him, it usually had way more to do with something else than anything he had done, even if he had provoked the emotion in some way.

She turned her head away from him. "Nothing."

"Liar," he retorted.

She looked back and sighed. "Fine, I'm lying," she admitted.

"So?" he prodded.

She shook her head and tried to turn away. He wouldn't let her and could see how hard she was trying to hold on to what little control she had left.

"So just one dance?" he asked. There was no way he was pushing any further, not now anyway. Maybe later. She looked back to him.

"Just one," she said softly.

"One it is," he said. She finally smiled agian. They started to walk back to the car.

"Feel like a movie?"

"Your place?" he asked.

Jo shook her head. "Not planning on going home for a while. Don't know what's on at the cinemas, but there should be something," she said.

"Let's go then." He still didn't think she was in a good state of mind so he drove. Jo didn't voice or show any objection to him taking control. He was glad. It was nice to be able to look after her a little. Almost like payback for her taking care of him so often. Though he knew he would never say that to her because she didn't do it for what she could get back from him. He knew it was just her nature – a nurturing caring one.

They went to a movie, had dinner, talked for a while about anything that wasn't family or boyfriend orientated. A 10 p.m. she finally said she should be going home, so they left.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked. The porch light was on but the hose was dark.

"Please," she said. "Don't know if she went out yet or not."

They walked into the house and Jo went to the kitchen. She turned on the light as she moved through. He caught up with her whilst she was standing by the fridge reading a note.

"She went out. She sent Billy on a sleepover," she said softly. "Couldn't she just be a mother for once?" He heard the sob that she tried to stop and went over and pulled her into his arms. She held on to him tight but she didn't cry.

When he felt her hold ease, he moved away and steered them upstairs to her room. He got the extra blankets whilst she got ready for bed. By now they had a routine.

They were all settled and she had just switched off the light when they heard her mother come in downstairs. They heard the two voices and the footsteps on the stairs which stopped outside her door. He could feel Jo's tension increase, even across the room and in the dark. There was a knock on the door and he froze as well.

"Josephine? Are you home?" her mother asked, then giggled at something her date said or did. "Stop it," they heard her mother whispered loudly.

"Go away Mother," she said.

"You should join us. You have no idea how to have fun dearie," her mother said giggling and clearly drunker than earlier in the evening. Then they heard the footsteps move away and a door close.

He got up, opened the curtains so he could see, and went over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's okay Jo, I'm here," he said reassuringly.

"Thank you," she whispered. He reached over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Get some sleep. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised. She moved back onto the pillow and he made sure she was covered up. It was the first time he noticed she had her arms wrapped around a teddy bear.

In the abstract, it was such a sweet picture. But with the rest of the story known, the sweetness disappeared and his instincts to protect rose considerably. The fact that she felt scared enough that she needed something to hold onto was, unfortunately, one he understood all too well. He moved back to the chair, closed the curtains again and got comfortable. He didn't sleep much that night. He preferred to stay awake and watch over her. To keep her safe. He could sleep tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After Jo broke up with Martin, he got to spend more time with her. Sometimes she sat with him at lunch. Sometimes he sat with her and her friends. He worked it out that she was avoiding Martin. He didn't mind. She obviously felt safe with him, so he wasn't going to complain. He could feel the attachment to her growing each day, but didn't try to stop it, or run from it. When it was time to move to the next foster home, he had almost begged Child Services to re-think. The place they were going to send him would have meant a different school. He told them he was getting really good at school, he was settled and looked like he might even graduate. In the end, he had been desperate and told them that he finally had a friend, a real friend. It was probably the only time he'd let them see his real emotions. The social worker had looked at him then and smiled. She told him she would see what she could do. She managed to find him another place, close enough to still go to the same school, though it took a bit of travel each day, he didn't mind. At least he was still near her.<p>

On another one of those date nights, he was trying to keep warm on the chair, under the blankets, but it was a cold night and the heating at her place needed fixing. She must have heard him, because she turned the light on and looked at him.

"G, come in to the bed. You'll freeze if you don't," she said.

"I won't fit." It was just a single bed.

"We'll manage. You can help keep me warm." Jo moved over to one side in the bed and made some room for him. "Bring the blankets too," she added. When he didn't move, she just put her head down on the pillow and said, "You learnt a long time ago that I don't take no for an answer."

He chuckled and gave in. He was pretty cold. He put the two blankets over the top over the bed and slipped in beside her. He heard her gasp as his arms touched her.

"You're already freezing! You really are stubborn aren't you?"

Jo wrapped her arms around him trying to help him warm up. She ended up with her head on his shoulder and an arm around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her after he'd tucked the blankets up around them.

"Much better," she said softly. "Sleep well."

"You too," he said.

Surprisingly he did. He woke up to find himself tucked up into her back, arm around her waist. Her top had ridden up during the night and he found his fingers resting against the skin of her stomach. She was still asleep. He was tempted to move his fingers against her skin; she was so warm and soft. He held back a groan and tried to figure out how to move out of the bed without waking her, before she woke up and realised where his thoughts had gone. He was leaving soon. She didn't know it yet, but he was. He wouldn't start anything that would mean she would hurt more than she already would when he finally said goodbye. Carefully, he extracted himself and moved back to the chair, taking a blanket with him.

He watched her sleep for a while, before he heard her mother's door open and the latest date head downstairs to leave. He usually left whilst her mother was in the shower, so she didn't know he stayed. Billy had been great not mentioning that he came over on date nights. As far as the mother knew it was just Jo and Billy in the house. He'd asked Billy once why he never mentioned it. His response had shocked him a little. Billy had said, "You make her feel safe. Why would I ruin that?" He had a feeling Billy knew he stayed the night.

"You left," he heard her say softly. He smiled.

"No, I'm still here. I just woke up and didn't want to disturb you," he said. It was pretty close to the truth at least.

"Didn't think that leaving would disturb me?" Jo sat up and looked at him curiously.

"I got up half an hour ago," he told her.

"Oh." There was a mix of disappointment and something else on her face he couldn't place – and wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. Leaving was going to be hard enough as it was.

"The date's gone. Time to for me to go too." He stood up and folded up the blanket, placed it on her chair before heading to the door.

"Lock the door on your way out," she said.

"Always." He picked up his bag and started to open the door.

"Thanks for staying," Jo added quietly.

He turned around and smiled. "Anytime," he said and left quietly.

* * *

><p>He slipped quietly into her bedroom and closed the door, locking it silently behind him. He put his bag down carefully.<p>

There was enough light from the open curtains and the moon to see her sleeping. He didn't really want to disturb her but he had to. He moved quietly over toward her bed, but his bag fell over with a thump before he got there. She sat up in her bed and stifled a scream.

"G? What are you trying to do? Terrify me?" she asked in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." He sat down on the edge of her bed. She glanced at the clock.

"It's five in the morning, what are you doing here?" she asked again. "More importantly, how did you get in?"

"I can slip out and lock the door behind me. You didn't really think I couldn't do it the other way around did you?" he asked her. There was a smile on her face a the innocence to her question, even though she couldn't really see it.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised," she answered.

"I'm leaving," he said softly.

"Leaving? To go where?" she asked as she reached over and turned on her light.

"Joined the military," he replied.

"Why?" Jo asked. She looked shocked, which was to be expected since he'd never said a word suggesting anything resembling the possibility of him doing such a thing. "There's only a couple of months until graduation," she continued.

"We both know graduating isn't going to happen for me," he said. She might have pulled him through English, but there were other subjects that he wasn't cutting it in.

"We've still got time," she said. He could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Maybe the military can give me what I need. College wouldn't," he said.

"What is it you need?" she asked.

"Someone to show me how to keep out of trouble."

"Thought I was doing a pretty good job these last couple of months," she said.

"You are, but you won't be around forever," he replied "I need to figure out how to stay out of trouble for myself."

"I'm not the one running G. If you didn't run, I'd still be around," she said softly and tilted her head away from him. He reached over and turned her head back to him and saw the tears that were falling.

"Jo, please. I'm not-" She cut him off.

"Don't. Say. It. Not unless you want to explain to your new commanding officer or whatever, how you managed to get a black eye when you said goodbye to a girl in her bedroom at five o'clock in the morning. He might not consider that it was innocent." She tried to smile but he could see it was a huge effort for her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Don't like seeing you cry."

"In case it had escaped your notice over the last four months G, I am a girl. You are one of my best friends and you are leaving. Of course I'm going to cry." "Best friend?" he asked. Even given everything they had been through and done together he still felt shocked that she felt that way. He knew they were friends, but he hadn't let himself think they were anything more. It would have just made all of this even harder.

"Yeah. Best friend," she admitted.

They looked at each other and were silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked.

"You knew it was coming," he said.

Jo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know. You made that clear a long time ago. Can't blame a girl for hoping that might change," she said. She moved and put her arms around his neck burying her head against him, as she hugged him tight. He put his arms around her and held on too.

"Make sure you lock that door okay," he ordered gently but firmly. "And don't forget everything I taught you."

After that first night he had stayed over, he had repaid her English tutoring with some self-defence tips, just in case one of the guys got through the door and he wasn't there.

"Only a couple of months then I'll be out of here too," she said against his shoulder as she still held on. They'd talked about her plans, she was going to travel around a little and work where she could, before starting college, where ever that ended up being. She didn't want to stay in this house any longer than she had to. He'd contemplated traveling with her, but didn't have any money to do it with, so he had never mentioned it.

"Be good." He pulled back slightly. He needed to get out of here before she changed his mind. He knew she wouldn't ask, but just being around her was making it hard for him to leave.

"You too." Jo looked at him like she was trying to store every detail before he left. She wrapped her arms around herself as he stood up, walked to the door and picked up his bag.

"Bye Jo," he said.

"Bye G," she replied, though he could barely hear it. He slipped out of her room and made his way quietly downstairs; pushing back the tears he could feel pricking the backs of his eyes. He had his hand on the back door, about to open it, when he heard footsteps behind him - fast footsteps. He turned around quickly, just in time to have her fly into his arms again. He automatically put his arms around her and steadied them, having somehow managed to put his bag down first.

"I'm gonna miss you," she whispered in his ear, the tears breaking through in her voice.

"Miss you too," he replied truthfully. She kissed him on the cheek and then turned and ran back upstairs. A tear escaped one of his eyes and he was glad that she hadn't seen it. He turned around and left. He looked back at her house from the road and saw her standing by her window, watching him leave. He was about to wave when she moved away from the window and he watched the light go out.

He turned away, his heart hurting. This was why he didn't like attachments, he hated this feeling. A little voice inside his head whispered, _'This time though, you are leaving when you could have stayed'._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N – Thanks again for the great support in the reviews, favouriting and alerting. Means a lot._

_So, Reunion here we come!_

_Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o_

**Chapter 6**

Callen slipped into the reunion, late and unnoticed. He stood in the shadows and looked around at the sea of faces, wondering if he would still recognise her. He saw some familiar faces; ones he didn't want to meet again and a few that he'd be okay with.

But not the one he came to see.

He made his way to the bar, ordered a drink and took a seat on a bar stool and waited. Maybe she would find him easier. He'd give it half an hour then he'd leave.

"You know, you remind me a lot of this guy I knew," came a gentle voice from next to him before he'd even taken a second sip of his drink. A slow smile spread across his face.

Callen turned to look at the woman as she continued.

"He promised me a dance at our graduation but didn't show."

"Really?" he answered. He took in all of her in a slow perusing look. She was still beautiful, gentle and welcoming. So this was what he missed out on by skipping graduation – seeing her all dressed up. He really was an idiot for that.

"Silly guy," Callen replied and he wasn't just referring to missing out on dancing with her. She looked gorgeous. Her brown hair was held back from her face with two sparkly clips, her eyes were that shining, welcoming amber they'd always been and the dress … Well, he honestly couldn't think of any other way to put it aside from wow! Actually he could, he just wasn't sure he wanted to let his mind go there just yet. After all, what was the chance a woman like, beautiful and caring, was actually available?

"You'd think, wouldn't you? But he had his reasons. He might make up for it yet." She returned his look of appreciation with a smile.

"How would he do that?" Callen caught her gaze when she looked back to his face. There was a twitch of her lips, like she was trying not to laugh.

"Hoping he shows at this reunion. Might take him more than one dance to make it up to me though."

"Guess he'd better start soon then." Callen slid off his stool and held out his hand to her.

Jo smiled at him again, that welcoming smile she always had for him. "Guess you'd better." She placed her hand in his as she turned on her stool so she faced him completely. He pulled her off and into his arms for a hug.

"Nice to see you again Jo," he said near her ear, as he held her tight.

Jo pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "Pleasure to see you again, G." They walked onto the dance floor hand in hand before Callen took her in his arms again.

"So how many dances is this debt going to take?" he asked.

"How long are you planning on staying here for?" she sent back at him.

"As long as you want me," Callen replied. "I can stick around for a while." Now he had her, he wasn't too worried about leaving.

"Not interested in anyone else here?" Jo asked. He saw her lips twitch again as she tried not to smile, though she couldn't hide it from her eyes.

"You know I'm not. That's why you sent the hand written invitation," he told her.

"Needed to let you know I was coming. Glad to know one of them made it to you."

It took him a moment to answer; he was slightly distracted by the feel of her in his arms. Something he hadn't really experienced except for the odd hug and that night in her bed. This was totally different though. Their bodies were close, they were slowly moving with each other – and she was awake this time.

"You were determined," Callen said. "Guessing you still don't take no for an answer."

Jo chuckled softly. "You worked that out the first day you met me. Didn't really think that would change did you?" she asked.

"You wouldn't be you if it did." Callen pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so right. Somehow he had a feeling if he'd actually stuck around for graduation, he may not have been able to leave her behind. They danced in silence for a couple of dances, enjoyed being together again, before he broke the silence.

"What should I know about the modern day Jo?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "What do you want to know?"

_Everything. Do I have a chance?_ Instead he asked, "What are you doing these days?"

"High school teacher," she replied.

That surprised him. _"_Teaching what?" he asked.

Jo grinned. _"_English."

"Thought you were going to do law."

She shrugged. _"_Changed my mind. I looked into English based courses, found a couple of colleges that had decent scholarships. One of the late applications I sent in came through."

Now that he thought of it, teacher definitely seemed to fit her better than lawyer.

"Any favourite students or is a teacher not allowed to admit that?" Callen asked.

One side of Jo's mouth tilted in a lopsided, cheeky smile._ "_Not to the students," she told.

"So?" Callen prodded.

"There was one," she admitted. "Early on. I had a lot of fun teaching him." _"_Him?"

"Yeah." Her eyes brightened a little. "You."

"Me?"

"Yep." Jo chuckled a little at his expression. "You were, in a way, one of my first students. After you left, I remembered how much fun it had been to get you caught up. That's why I changed my mind."

She changed her life plan because of him. He didn't know he'd made that much of an impression on her. He felt that twinge of guilt again, okay slightly more than a twinge, at having left and not let himself look back. She'd been one of the best things that had happened to him and he'd walked away. Yet she seemed to have forgiven him. He'd never really understood why she liked him.

"It worked out for the best any way with the girls," Jo continued, pulling him out of his musings. "Made getting a job around school times a little easier than if I'd been a lawyer."

"Girls?" he asked. Seriously, was that thud he heard just someone dropping something in the kitchen or was it his heart, something he usually refused to acknowledge, hitting the floor.

"Two." Jo smiled again. "Not quite old enough yet to terrify their mother by bringing home the bad boy and her catching them in the kitchen with him shirtless on the bench and her standing between his legs." They chuckled at the memory of the first time he had met her mother.

"She never trusted me," Callen recalled.

"Her problem. You never gave me a reason not to trust you," Jo said.

Callen had a feeling from the tone to her words that Jo didn't get on with her mother any better now than she had back then. He decided not to push that topic.

"So, you are married?" he asked. He hadn't noticed any rings but that didn't mean anything. The only way he was going to find out for sure was ask.

"Not anymore," Jo replied. There was a touch of sadness and pain in her voice.

"What happened?" Callen asked gently. She turned her face to him.

"He died three years ago."

"Were you happy with him?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was," she said, the smile returning to her face. "You would have liked him."

Callen looked at her for a moment, wondering where to take this. She'd just admitted her husband had died. It was three years ago. Would he be pushing it if he made a move? He decided to take a chance and jump, admittedly he was assuming that there was no one else who'd come on the scene since her husband died. But he knew that if he walked away again without taking the chance, he'd regret it and he might not get another opportunity. He wouldn't push, just let her know and let her take it where she wanted to, if she wanted to.

"He had you. Might've had a problem," Callen finally said.

Jo tilted her head and looked at him oddly.

"He had what I wanted," Callen reiterated. He saw the understanding blossom in her eyes. The ball was in her court now. He just had to be patient and see what she did with it.

"Didn't know you wanted that," Jo replied quietly, still looking at him in that way she had when she was trying to work him out.

"Didn't tell you," he admitted.

Jo rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but they were interrupted.

"Still trying to score with my girl? Hope she warms up more for you than she did for me Callen," came a drunk voice.

Callen looked toward the voice to see a very drunk Martin standing next to them. Before he could respond Jo did – which was probably for the best since his response would most likely have caused a scene if the tightening of his fist was anything to go by.

"Haven't been your girl in a very long time Martin." She turned away from Martin, stepped back from the dance and pulled Callen away.

"Jo?" Callen stopped her to him when they were off the dance floor and out of earshot of Martin. "What did he mean?" He dreaded the answer but he needed to know.

"Doesn't matter," Jo said, obviously attempting to dismiss the conversation.

"Jo," he said firmly. "Yes it does."

"Still stubborn. All right. He tried, I wasn't interested. He pushed. We broke up," she summarised quickly.

"You never told me that." Callen had known there had been something she'd been hiding that day at the park, that she wouldn't talk to him about.

"You didn't need to know," Jo told him.

Callen didn't agree with that but he didn't push. "Did he hurt you?" He glanced over at Martin, wondering if he'd remember who hit him considering how drunk he seemed.

"No. You taught me enough things to stop him." Jo brought his attention back to her with a gentle tug on his hand. He was glad that he'd managed to teach her enough by then.

"So why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"What would you have done?" Jo paused and looked at the expression on his face and smiled. "Yeah. You would have gone after him. I didn't want you to do that."

In that brief moment she'd easily read what he would have done. He'd forgotten how well she knew him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because he wasn't worth it," Jo replied matter-of-factly.

"You were," Callen said. Still are, he added silently. She hadn't changed, nor had the way he felt about her. It had surprised him that he still had those strong feelings for her. He thought they would have faded or softened a little with time.

Jo smiled. Obviously he'd said the right thing.

"But I wanted you around," she said. "Not tucked away in some detention centre or worse."

He had to give her that. He had already been pushing his luck, so it was probably true that he might have got into some big trouble at that time. Especially as he cared about her which would have made his control a little iffy at the time.

"You should have told me."

"It doesn't matter now," Jo said.

"So why didn't you ...?" Callen let the question trail off, not entirely sure he had the right to ask or if he wanted to know.

"Because he wasn't the one I wanted," Jo answered.

"Who was?" There was something in her eyes that made Callen ask the question – even if he was slightly terrified at what her answer would be. He just wasn't sure if he was terrified that she might say him or someone else.

"Someone, who until tonight, I didn't think was interested," Jo replied.

Callen reached up and cupped her cheek. The look in her eyes was enough to confirm for him that she did indeed mean him. They had both wanted the other but neither had said anything. Had they both been afraid of the same thing? Of hurting when he left.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

Jo raised her own hand and covered his. She didn't make a move to push him away. "The same reason you didn't tell me," she replied softly. "Because we didn't want to risk what we had, when we knew it was coming to an end soon."

"You still interested?" he asked quietly – just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes," Jo stated simply. Her gaze steady on his and it was easy for him to tell she was being truthful – even without his training he knew her well enough to know.

The hand that was on her cheek slipped around to the back of her neck and tangled in the hair that was loose there. Callen slowly pulled her in close, giving her time to pull back if she wanted to. She didn't; she stepped forward, closer to him. He continued and kissed her for the first time. It was gentle. The touching of lips, breaths mingling. Jo slipped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, his other arm slipped around her waist and held her there. His tongue touched her lips and they parted willingly for him. Even as the intensity rose, it stayed gentle, but still, by the end of it, they were both breathless. They looked at each other and neither of them seemed quite sure what to say or do. She was the first one to find her voice.

"Well," Jo cleared her throat, "that was more than expected." She smiled then and he studied her face. He noted the desire, the surprise and the smile in her eyes. Most importantly though was what he couldn't see – regret. And he felt those things himself too.

"A bit," Callen agreed, even if it was an understatement


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – Thanks again for the great support. Glad so many of you are letting me know what you think._

_Yep, the romance is heating up, but I'm pretty sure that the friendship side is still strong. Oh well, those who know my stories probably expected this. _

_So, Reunion part 2, here we come._

_Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o**

**Chapter 7**

Callen and Jo sat down at an almost empty table and started talking again, pretty much ignoring anyone else around them. He started to wonder if she was interested in anyone else here.

"Who have you caught up with tonight?" he asked. "You haven't left me since you found me. What are you missing out on?"

Jo shook her head. "Nothing. Caught up with all the ones I wanted before I saw you arrive."

"You saw me arrive?" he queried.

"Of course."

Callen tilted his head curiously. "How did you know it was me? Been a long time."

"Well, for starters, everyone else was eager to catch up with anyone and everyone. You went and hid, watched and checked out everyone from a distance before going to the bar. So many signs of someone not interested in being here," Jo told him. "Plus," she smiled. "I'd know you anywhere."

"I was interested," Callen protested weakly. "I just couldn't find the reason I'd come."

"You weren't looking in the right place."

"Where were you? I looked everywhere."

That knowing smile of hers came out again. "Right behind you."

"What?" he asked. How had he missed her being so close?

"I had to go outside and saw you as you walked in and followed you."

"Didn't want to say anything before the bar?" he asked.

"Was hoping you'd figure out you were being watched. Always thought you were very observant. Guess I was wrong," Jo teased.

"No. You weren't wrong." Callen smiled. "Just you. You always had a way of sneaking up on me." Lucky not too many people had that gift.

"What have you been up to?" Jo finally asked him.

"Everything and anything," he replied vaguely.

"Non-committal huh. Or is it if you tell me you'll have to kill me." There was a smile twitching on her lips and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Second one," Callen joked, "though I'm sure there are plenty of other ways to keep you from talking," he said.

"You never had much luck before," she reminded him.

"Never tried what I have in mind before." Callen looked her over suggestively. He saw her blush slightly before he caught her gaze.

"So tell me about your girls?" He needed to direct his thoughts and conversation away from what he wanted to do with this woman sitting beside him. Since that kiss and knowing she was actually interested, and had been back then as well, his thoughts had been a little harder to keep focused on the conversation.

"Fourteen and ten," Jo told him.

"You have photos?"

"Of course," she said.

"Hand 'em over." Callen wondered if they looked like her. Plus, he was curious about the husband.

Jo pulled out her phone and found the photos, before handing it to him.

Callen pointed at one of the girls. "She looks just like you."

"Ella. Apparently she is in more than looks."

"This one?" Callen asked, as he skipped on to the next photo.

"Tamara. She's like her dad, both looks and temperament. Hoping that is going to benefit me when she starts dating in a couple of years," Jo replied.

Callen glanced across at her and saw the proud mum look on her face, along with a whole lot of love. He had a feeling she had turned into a great mum, nothing like her own.

"This him?" he asked when he flicked to a family shot where the girls look quite a bit younger.

"Yep. That's Dan," she said softly.

"You loved him a lot didn't you?" Callen asked. He could hear it in her voice, see it in the photo.

"Wouldn't have married him if I didn't, G."

Callen was glad she hadn't settled for just anyone.

"You look happy. All of you." He looked up from the photos to her. Maybe he liked the guy after all. It's all he ever wanted for her; to be happy. It's why he'd never told her he was interested. She deserved more than he could have given her.

"We were." There was a slightly sad smile on her face along with the sadness in her tone.

"I'm sorry," Callen said, a tenderness in his voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Jo smiled gently at him.

"Not your fault G. Life happens. Even with a quiet, simple life people still leave, they still die."

"So what about Billy? What's he up to these days?" Callen asked in an attempt to change the topic. He hated seeing or hearing her sad. He just hoped Billy was a good topic.

Jo smiled. "He's doing great. He's married, has a couple of young boys. Four and two who keep him and his wife on their toes, as well as their aunt when the visit. He's actually working with Child Services. He devised a program to help support older children take care of their younger siblings."

"Like you did for him." It was an assumption. She'd wanted to get Billy away from their mother but hadn't been sure if she could.

"Yeah." Jo nodded. "It was hard work when he came to live with me but we made it. He wanted to help out then but he was too young and I wasn't going to let him. It was up to me to take care of him. This was one of his ways of saying thank you. He's making it easier for those like us. He pitched his idea to the powers that be and they let him have a five year trial to see how successful it was. It worked better than they expected and now he's working on getting it going statewide. It's a long process with lots of red tape, but he's also a foster care inspector. So he does random checks on foster homes." Jo looked at him. "I think he knows you didn't have a great time. He also knows a few others that didn't and figures if he just manages to save one kid from a bad home, then he's been successful."

"Glad he didn't follow my footsteps," Callen added. Billy had always seemed to have big eyes when he looked at him, like Callen was a hero or something.

Jo grinned. "He knew he wasn't the military kind."

"Ready to dance again or have I repaid my debt enough?" Callen asked.

"One more." Jo stood up and held out her hand to him.

"Then?" Callen took the offered hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Jo smiled up at him and he pulled her into his arms. "There's still a lot of catching up to do, G. Don't think I'm letting you disappear easily."

"How long do you plan on keeping me?" Callen knew she didn't need to do anything more than what she had already said to get him to stay as long as she wanted him to.

Jo looked like she was considering how to answer that question. She shook her head a little before answering.

"I never could keep you, but I can hope that you'll stay for bit longer. I'm staying in a room upstairs. It'll be a quiet place to catch up without Martin and his drunken buddies interrupting. You can live a lifetime in a night, you know," she said. He caught the small amount of sadness that crept into her voice and pulled her a little closer – hoping in some way to protect her from whatever painful memory caused it. She saw his look and smiled to reassure him she was okay.

"Dan was on life support for twelve hours before he died," Jo told him. "I spent the time talking to him, about all the things we'd done, that we would have done. Lived the rest of our lives that night," she finished.

"Must have been hard with the girls." Callen reached up and stroked her cheek, regretting again that he hadn't kept in touch so that he could have been there to help. He didn't know what he would have done, but being there would have been a start.

"Hardest thing I've had to do," Jo replied. "So are you going to tell me about the modern day G?"

"Maybe not here."

"I think I can guess."

"Yeah?" There was a challenge in his tone.

Jo grinned. "You won't have changed much."

That Callen didn't agree with but didn't say anything.

"You joined the military," she continued. "So I'm guessing you're probably still fighting bad guys and protecting those who can't protect themselves." There was a twinkle in her eyes as she moved her hand over his shoulder and brushed over the opening of his tux jacket. "You've smoothed off the rough edges and I'm sure fill out a tux better than you would have at 17."

Callen raised his eyebrows at that. "Imagined me in a tux did you?"

"Well, you were supposed to dance with me at graduation so of course. Then," Jo returned them to the topic at hand, "I'd also say that something that hasn't changed is that you still show you care, more than say it." She tilted her head a little. "So how did I do?"

Callen shook his head slightly and smiled. "You always had me pegged from day one, hadn't you? How? How could you know me so well, both then and now."

Jo smiled. "Sometimes when you meet someone, you just know them. It doesn't matter what they try and project to the world, you just know who they really are. I knew you then, the real you, and I know you now. Maybe not all the details, but I know the essence of G Callen. It's the way best friends are meant to be. I've only met a handful people I've known instantly. You and Dan were two of them."

Callen didn't really know how to respond to that and was, in a way, glad that the song finished. They slipped out of the reunion and went to her room.

It was two o'clock in the morning by the time they finished talking. He hadn't had much to say but he'd found some things he could tell her. She'd told him all the important things; how she'd managed college and Billy, her mother hadn't protested when she'd asked to have him with her. How she'd managed to track down what had happened to her father. Unfortunately he'd died about six months after he'd left them so she'd never managed to get an answer as to why. However she'd also found her paternal grandparents, who had been estranged from her father and she'd never gotten to meet. They'd accepted her with open arms and were now a part of her life. How she'd met Dan; the girls; those times she'd lost people she cared about. He told her about some of his life in the military; the women he'd loved and lost; a bit about his team, in an abstract kind of way sharing his family with her. By the time they'd finished she knew a lot about him and that his life was a dangerous one.

She'd been right. They lived their lives for each other again that night.

"I missed you G," Jo said when they finally finished. "I thought about you, often. Wished you were there so many times."

"I missed you too," Callen replied. And he had, he'd felt it but he'd never let himself put a name on it, until now.

"But you didn't think about me did you?" she asked, with a knowing look.

"Couldn't. I'd have come back if I did," he admitted.

"Would that have been so bad?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

"You deserved better," Callen said. Jo glared at him, though it lacked the punch that it used to have, and he chuckled.

"No ice packs here. Behave," he added. "You deserved someone to make you happy. How could I do that when I wasn't happy with who I was?"

Jo stayed silent, just looking at him.

Callen reached out and stroked her cheek. "He made you happy. I couldn't have asked for anything more. You were right," he said. "I would have liked Dan." "Even if he had me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Even if he had you."

They were lying on the bed, facing each other. At some point during their talk they had gone from sitting up to lying down. Callen saw something in her eyes, he hoped he was reading it right. He slipped his hand to the back of her neck and moved closer. Before he got too close though, he looked at her to make sure and silently asking permission to continue. Jo smiled and reached out to him too, and moved herself closer. This time, the kiss started gentle but didn't stay that way for long. It was like they had only a limited amount of time and wanted to make the most of everything. Callen pulled back.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You do know where this is headed right?" He knew where he wanted this to go, hoped she wanted the same, but he didn't want her to regret it.

"Very," Jo told him. She smiled and pulled him back to her.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N – Only one chapter left after this. Thanks for all the support._

_Thanks to Pixie Queen Mesa for her review that sparked Sam and his text messages. Maybe not quite what you were thinking but that's what the bunnies came up with._

_Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o_

**Chapter 8**

Callen drifted away slowly, enjoying the feel of Jo curled up against him. He checked the clock. It was only 5.30am, still quite early. He stayed where he was, enjoyed the comfort and rightness of being where he was and slid back into a light sleep. He woke again when she slipped away to the bathroom. After a few minutes of reliving the previous night – with a definite smile on his face – he joined her and they tested out just how good the hot water supply was in the hotel.

Callen opened the bathroom door and stepped out quietly. He watched her for a few moments, standing there wrapped in the hotel bathrobe towelling her hair dry. He wondered if there really was a chance with her. Second chances didn't come along often in his life, but was it too much to ask that she deal with the dangers in his considering everything she'd been through already. He didn't want to lose her again, but he didn't know how to be in her life and keep her safe. He was about to move toward her when Jo's phone rang. She answered it on speaker and he unashamedly listened in, trying to learn just a little more about this woman who had never left his heart.

"Hi Mum," a cheerful voice said.

"Tamara. Is everything okay?" Jo asked.

"Everything's fine. Just wanted to see how you are doing. Did you have fun last night?" Tamara asked.

"Yes," Jo answered.

"Did you see him? Was he cute?"

"Yes I saw him," Jo replied.

"And?" Tamara prompted. Jo laughed.

"You know looks aren't important." There was laughter still in her voice and Callen couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. This was the Jo he remember – happy and cheerful, slightly teasing but completely honest.

Tamara giggled, a sound so like her mother's. "So that would mean definitely." "So what are you to up to with Grandpa?" Jo asked.

"Don't change the subject Mum. Was he like you remembered him?"

"Better," Jo said. Callen continued to hear the smile and happiness in her voice.

"You sound happy Mum. Happier than you have been in a long time … Since Dad," Tamara told her.

Jo was silent.

"Mum?" Tamara asked.

"I'm still here," Jo replied. This time Callen thought he could hear tears in her voice.

"Mum, you know Dad would have wanted you to be happy right?"

"I know," Jo said softly.

"Then let me give you some advice someone gave me some time ago," Tamara added.

"What's that?"

"How much you love someone isn't measured by how much you miss them when they are gone, or what we give up to hold onto their memory and keep it just for them, it's what you do with them whilst you have them. Dad's not around anymore Mum. Don't miss out on being happy again," Tamara said.

"Who told you that?" Jo asked.

Callen walked over to her, hearing the pain in her voice and he couldn't leave her alone anymore.

"You," Tamara stated simply.

Callen put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He saw the tears and reached up to gently wipe them away.

"I have to go Sweet," Jo said. Callen shook his head to indicate that she didn't have to. Jo smiled at him.

"Oh," they heard Tamara gasp. "Is he there?"

"I'll see you soon, okay. Be good for Grandpa." Jo reached down and ended the call before she looked back at him.

"I have an extremely perceptive almost fifteen year old," Jo said as she reached up to brush another tear away.

"Sounds pretty smart to me too. Just like her mother," Callen replied. "You okay?"

Jo took a deep breath before spoke again.

"Cards all on the table. Last night, this morning, was wonderful. I have no regrets. But it was a moment out of time. I got to be me, just me, and do what I wanted for me. But that's so rare. I have two girls. And no matter how great it is between us, I _will not_ be like her."

Callen knew instantly who _her _was.

"I won't do it to them," Jo continued. "They deserve better and I've been fighting so hard to make sure I'm worthy of them and their love and keep as far away from being like her as I can. Not even for you will I risk that. The girls have to come first. They are a part of me. I'm a package deal G," she said. He wanted to reassure her that he wouldn't expect anything less but he waited because he felt like she wasn't finished.

"If you want me, if you want this to continue then you need to understand that," Jo closed her eyes. "Definitely a great way to chase a guy off," she said softly to herself before opening her eyes.

"I've missed you G and I would love to have you back in my life. As my best friend, even if it means just phone calls and keeping you separate from the rest of my life, if that's what you want or all you can give."

"You don't want?" Callen glanced toward the rumpled bed and left the question hanging between them.

Jo blushed and smiled. "I would love to continue on from here G, to see where this could go. But there are conditions. If you come back into my life like that, you come into my family, not just my bed."

Jo took another deep breath, as if she was gathering up the courage for what she had to say next. "G, there have only been two men in my life and my bed. Dan and you. There's been no one else. You, Dan and Billy are the most important men in my life."

Callen studied her carefully and a memory of something she said to him flashed through his mind from when they were younger.

"_You don't think you are important?" she asked him, frowning._

"_Not really," he said._

"_I'll work on that later."_

It hit Callen suddenly just how important he was to her. Aside from the fact that she still cared about him, even after him not contacting her for so many years, and that he'd influenced her life choices. She'd also shared with him something very special, not just allowing him into her bed, but also with not just being willing but wanting him in her life and giving him her love. Something she didn't just give away to anybody. Even just as a friend, she'd loved him, even though they had never said the words. They both had, even if he hadn't really known what love was at the time.

"I'm not going to give you my number. If you want me, and what I come with, I'm sure you are talented enough to find me," Jo finished.

"You've seen the scars," Callen started - his turn for the cards to be laid on the table. "You know my life isn't safe. It can be downright dangerous. I don't always know if I will come home or when, if I do," he said. "Is that really something you want to bring into yours and the girl's lives? A high risk that you all could lose someone else you care about?" Callen asked her. He wasn't entirely sure how he wanted her to answer that, or if he was actually trying to scare her off.

Jo smiled gently. "I would give just about anything for my girls to believe in happily ever after," she said, "but they've lost too much to still believe that. They both know to make the most of what you have because it might not be around for long."

"What would you do if someone took the girls to get to me?" Callen asked. There was always a chance anyone close to him would be a target. She needed to know that.

"That would depend on what you did to get them back," Jo answered. There was no hesitation in her words or her tone.

"Everything I could," Callen swore. It was a promise because if something happened to her girls, or her, nothing would stopped him doing whatever he could to get them back and safe. He knew, even if nothing more came of this relationship, he'd keep an eye on her and the girls, just to be sure.

"Then there wouldn't be a problem." Jo took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she continued. "I could lose the girls before I get home. They could get in the car with their grandfather and go down to the shops, five minutes away, get some milk and be hit by a truck on the way home. It's what happened to Dan," she said.

She'd avoided telling him exactly how Dan had died last night. She'd only said a car accident. Callen hadn't wanted to push for the memory obviously still hurt her. He saw the tears in her eyes and pulled her into his arms.

"If I worried about everything that could possibly hurt them, then life wouldn't be worth living and I wouldn't let them do anything," Jo continued. "Life is full of risks, some you know, some you don't. Some you can avoid; some you can't and some you just have to accept as part of actually living and being happy."

"Do _you_ want this to continue?" Callen asked, now that he'd put managed to make it clear how dangerous things could be if he was a part of her life.

"Yes," Jo said, just as positive as she had been last night when they had taken the next step. She pulled away from him. "Now you need time to figure out whether you do or not."

"Jo," Callen started.

"Please G," she interrupted him. "Please, take your time. Neither of us came here expecting this to happen."

Jo paused, looked at him and tilted her head questioningly. "Did you?" she asked.

"Can't say the thought didn't cross my mind," Callen told her, "but it wasn't planned. I didn't come here to get you into bed. I just came to see you again," he added. "You booked the room though. Did it cross your mind?" he asked.

Jo blushed and her eyes darted away briefly.

"Maybe the thought crossed my mind too, but mostly I booked the room because I remember how you mostly dislike crowds. You're a private person G and I wanted to spend time with you and catch up. I made sure we had somewhere to go so you wouldn't feel a desperate need to run off too soon."

She really did know him well. He had been itching to get out of the room last night with everyone else in it.

"G think," Jo pleaded with him. "Choose carefully, figure out what you want from us and make sure you won't change your mind and walk away again." Jo caught her lip between her teeth briefly before she continued. "Because I don't know if I can let you go again. It was hard enough last time." She picked up some clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

Callen got dressed and was ready to leave when she came out. He watched while she quietly packed her bags and then turned to him.

"Guess it's time to say goodbye," she said, a touch of sadness to her voice.

"I'll walk you to your car," he said. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'll walk _you_ out. If I've got a car you'll memorise the number plate," she said. That hadn't changed either, she still knew him well. Guess he hadn't changed that much after all. After all, it did appear that she had gotten to know the real him all those years ago.

"You know," Callen said with a smile, "it would make it easier for me if you just gave me a number, so when I decide I can get in touch quicker."

"True, but this way, I won't be waiting for it to be you every time the phone rings. I won't wonder if you are just calling because you feel you should. When you do, I'll know it is because you want to," she told him gently.

"Thought this out haven't you?" he asked.

"Just a little," Jo agreed. "Time to check out." She reached out to pick up her overnight bag but he beat her to it. She smiled at him and picked up her handbag, glancing around the room for one last check. Callen took her hand and they left the room.

After Jo had paid the bill, she walked him to the front entrance and turned to him. She looked nervous. Callen pulled her into his arms for a last hug.

"Thank you for coming," she said.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Callen replied honestly. He made a mental note to thank Hetty for her prompting him to come.

Jo looked up at him. "If I'm really lucky, I'll see you again," she said. She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye G. Be good," she told him.

"Bye Jo." As much as Callen wanted to assure her that she would see him again, he didn't. She'd asked him to take his time so he would. He stepped into the waiting cab and watched her for as long as he could as it drove away, wondering once again, if he could do this - if he could still have her and keep her safe with this life. And hoping that he could find a way. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>Callen went into the office that afternoon, after going home and getting changed. He hadn't expected to see anyone in on a Sunday afternoon, but Sam and Hetty were both there catching up on some paperwork. Callen went to Hetty first and returned the clothes she had organised for last night.<p>

"No blood?" Hetty asked.

"No blood," he replied.

"Was she worth it?" Hetty asked.

Callen smiled. "Yes," he said. "As I'm sure you already knew. Thanks for your advice Hetty."

"If you are interested in some more." Hetty paused and waited.

"What?" he asked.

"You may want to consider some concealer on that mark on your neck," Hetty told him, her eyes glancing at his neck, "unless you don't mind Mr Hanna making comments about it."

"What mark?" Callen asked, his hand going to his neck. Hetty pulled out a mirror and handed it to him.

"Oh." Callen smiled as he saw it and remembered just how it had gotten there. "I think I can handle Sam," he told Hetty and handed her back her mirror.

"If you say so. I am pleased you had a good time," Hetty said.

Callen grinned at her. "You knew I would, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes." Hetty glanced back at his neck and then back to his face, a suspicious twinkle in her eyes. "Though," she continued, "I was not thinking about that particular way."

Callen's lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. "Of course you weren't," he said and he walked away. He sat down at his desk, knowing Sam would start asking questions soon. He contemplated messing with Sam's head with his answers but figured perhaps talking to Sam would help him with the decision he had to make.

"How did it go? Was she there?" Sam asked.

"It was good. And yes, she was there."

"You gonna tell me her name?" Sam asked.

"Jo," he replied.

"Jo as in Joanne?" Sam asked.

"Josephine, which she hates," Callen said.

"She changed much?" Sam asked.

"Not much though she's grown up. Expect that after more than twenty years," Callen said.

"She recognise you?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Callen said.

"Do I have to pull this information out of you one strand at a time or could you just tell me about it?" Sam asked.

Callen chuckled. Play time seemed to be over except for one last comment. "Should I just print off your text messages from last night and write a report?"

"Would have been nice if you'd answered them. I was worried," Sam said in a put-on, whiny voice.

"There was nothing to worry about Sam. I was perfectly safe with her."

"What if we needed you?"

Callen shook his head. "Sam, Eric can remotely turn on my phone. Hetty knew I was going to turn it off last night and I told her if they needed me, she could have him turn it back on. Now getting back to last night to quiet the mama bear's nerves." Callen grinned before he continued, earning a Sam scowl in the process. "We had good time, we danced, we talked, we..." Callen stopped there, not quite sure if he wanted to share everything with Sam. Too late though, Sam already knew where he had been going.

"I'll take it she isn't married then," Sam said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you don't have sex with married woman. Too much risk of the husband coming after you," Sam said.

"How do you know that I had-" Callen said. Sam cut him off with the answer before he'd finished the question.

"The mark on your neck G. Maybe you should have taken Hetty's advice," Sam told him.

"Does Hetty know you've got her office bugged? Walking a fine line there, Sam. You know she won't like that," Callen teased.

"No, I do _not _have Hetty's office bugged."

"That is good to know Mr Hanna," Hetty piped up as she walked past them, from who knows where because neither of them had even known she'd left her desk. "Voices carry in an almost empty office," Sam added by way of explanation.

"She's not married," Callen confirmed. "Her husband died."

"Are you going to see her again?" Sam asked seriously.

"Still have to work that out."

"What's to work out? You like her," Sam stated obviously.

"Yes, but she has kids – two girls," he told Sam.

Sam looked at him and Callen wasn't quite sure but somehow he felt he was bordering on being in Sam's bad books.

"So she's good enough to sleep with, but not good enough for you to meet her kids?" Sam asked.

"Settle down Tiger," Callen said, holding up his hands. "It's not what you think. Of course she is, she's more than good enough. Too good, if you want the truth but never tell her that. You'll need an ice pack," he said. He continued before Sam could. "She has two girls who have already lost their father and others in their lives. Jo's lost so much too. You know what this life is like Sam. I don't want to hurt any of them. I don't know what I'm going to do yet," he admitted reluctantly. Even if he knew what he wanted to do, he still had to weigh up all the consequences of his choice.

"Did she give you her number?" Sam asked.

"No." Callen smiled at the memory. "She told me I was smart enough to find her if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?" Sam asked.

'"Sam," he said.

"Come on G. I'm just trying to help. So far we know that you like her - a lot." Sam glanced at Callen's neck briefly with a grin to confirm his statement. "Do you want to find her?"

"Yes," Callen admitted. "I've missed her Sam. But I wouldn't admit it until last night."

"Then you just have to figure out how you can be in her life, without too much risk," Sam said.

"There lies the problem."

"Only if you want it to be. Does she want you?" Sam asked.

"Yes. However she can."

"Does she know what that includes?" Sam asked.

"Basically, yes," Callen admitted.

Sam raised his eyebrows at the implication of Callen's comment and wondered just how much Callen had told her. "And she still wants you to find her?"

"Yes."

"Well then," Sam smiled. "What are you waiting for? Go get your girl."

"She told me to take my time. Make sure I wouldn't change my mind," Callen replied. He remembered the look on her face when she had told him she didn't think she could let him go again. He knew walking away when they were seventeen had been hard on them both. He wasn't sure he wanted to know just how hard it had been on her but her comment certainly told him it had hurt her – a lot.

"Fair enough." Sam turned back to his paperwork and left him to his thoughts. Callen turned to his but couldn't quite get into it. She was on his mind too much. All the possibilities of being in her life flitting around in his mind. The good, the great, the bad and the ugly. This could take a while.


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

_A/N – So final chapter is here. It's a little short but I hope you like it._

_Thanks so much for the fantastic response to this story. I really appreciate the support, the reviews, encouragement and comments. I'm so glad I've been able to pull of such a realistic younger Callen in the flashbacks._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o_

**Epilogue**

Two weeks later, after a couple of hectic weeks where Callen had barely had time to eat but somehow managed to find the time to think, he knocked on a door. A young girl answered.

"Hi. Who are you?" she asked with a curious, yet slightly apprehensive look on her face.

"I'm looking for your Mum, Jo. I'm an old friend," Callen said. He recognised her as Tamara, the older of the girls.

"You the guy from the reunion?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered while wondering what else Jo had told her daughters.

Tamara looked him over, the apprehensiveness disappearing, before speaking. "She's out the back. You'll have to go round. Not allowed to let anyone in," she told him.

"Which side is the gate?" Callen asked. Tamara tilted her head to the left and he nodded.

"Thanks."

Callen walked down the steps, around the side of the house and through the gate. He stood at the corner of the house, just out of sight and watched as Jo dug in the garden, with Ella helping. It was all very domestic and it made him smile. So different from his current life, but it reminded him of those few precious months with Alina's family before he'd first met Jo. He heard Tamara's voice call out from inside the house.

"Ella. Come inside. I need your help."

Ella instantly jumped up and ran inside to her sister, an obvious look of excitement on her face at being needed by her older sister. He watched as Jo shook her head and turned back to her work.

Callen moved closer, watching her carefully as he did. He hoped he was doing the right thing. He knew it was what he wanted, what she had said she wanted, but it didn't stop him being concerned. He'd even spoken to Hetty one night late in the office. Asked her if she thought it was possible for him to have a normal life.

"_Mr Callen, normal is relative. Your normal is probably not what you are looking for. If you are interested in Josephine, then I will do everything in my power to help you figure out how to be in their lives safely."_

Callen hadn't asked how she knew Jo's name. He honestly wasn't all that surprised she did. Hetty also reminded him that stopping to smell the roses, or even commit to helping one grow, wasn't a bad thing. In most cases, it was usually very rewarding.

Between Sam's reaction after the reunion, Hetty's encouragement and promise of helping keep them safe, plus his own desire to not let Jo disappear out of his life again and to make this work, he was here.

And he was more nervous than he'd ever been.

Jo must have sensed someone was watching her for she suddenly stood up, turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She took a small step back away from him – wariness on her face.

Callen stopped and wondered if she had changed her mind. Her usual look for him was very welcoming not wary.

"You told me to find you," Callen replied carefully. He watched as Jo took a deep breath.

"You know the deal G," she told him.

"I know," he answered. Now he understood her reaction. She was protecting herself rather than getting her hopes up about why he was here.

"And you are okay with that?" Jo asked.

Callen took encouragement from her words – and the fact that she hadn't just told him to go away. He took another couple of steps forward. "As long as you still are with what comes with me," he said.

Jo pulled off her gardening gloves, dropped them on the ground at her feet and stepped over to him.

"Yes," she said, a smile starting to form on her face. "Are you sure? Family time, dinners together, nights where I'm too tired to do anything but collapse in bed and sleep, times when the girls are sick and I have no time -"

Callen stopped her by putting his fingers on her lips. He smiled. Sam had already filled him in on the … complexities of life with kids, especially active teenage ones.

"Yes," Callen told her firmly.

Jo's smile came out fully and the welcoming look that he was so used to with her blossomed on her face. She reached up to put her arms around his neck.

"Welcome back," she said just before she kissed him. He returned the kiss and for a few moments they forgot about everything.

Until it started to rain.

Jo pulled back and looked up, so did he and he noticed the clear blue sky. Jo started to chuckle and looked over his shoulder, before pulling back – though he didn't let her out of his arms.

"Tamara!" she called out.

"Looked like things were a little hot out there." Tamara giggled and then continued. "Thought you might like to cool off."

"Turn it off please," Jo requested.

"We'll be at Susie's for an hour," Tamara said. Another giggle followed before they heard footsteps and the gate open and close. The water didn't stop.

"Way too perceptive," Jo muttered, as she stepped away.

Callen pulled her back into his arms. "Where's Susie's?" he asked.

"Just across the street," Jo said. She wrapped her arms back around him.

"So they will be alright for a few minutes?"

"I need to bring them back G, I don't-"

Callen kissed her quickly to stop her and then pulled back.

"Just a few minutes Jo. We should probably talk about how you want this to go with them. What you want to tell them," Callen said. "What other rules I should know about other than not being allowed to let anyone in."

"No boys in their bedrooms," Jo said.

Callen grinned. "That didn't stop you."

"Then let's hope that if they do that, then it is as innocent as it was with us," Jo said.

"Who said it was innocent?"

Jo's eyes widened. "Nothing happened," she denied quickly.

"Doesn't mean I didn't want anything to happen. Especially that night in your bed." Callen watched the blush slowly cover her cheeks. It made him very curious.

"Oh," Jo said. "Then I'd definitely better make sure they have no reason for putting a lock on their doors."

He so wasn't letting her get away with just that. "Are you trying to say it wasn't all innocent with you either?"

"I'd better turn the water off." Jo tried to turn away. Callen pulled her back easily.

"Not so fast." He looked expectantly at her. Jo stopped struggling. Apparently she could tell there wasn't any point in trying to get away. She closed her eyes before she answered.

"Not all innocent this side either."

Callen kissed her once more and when they broke apart he spoke first.

"There are no guarantee's this will work out." Callen wanted to give her an out now, just in case.

"The only guarantee is if we don't try, it won't work," Jo countered, not taking him up on the offer.

"Then I guess we should figure out how to do this," he said.

Jo smiled. "Let's."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

The End.


End file.
